Midmorning Delight
by Clearly Odd
Summary: Kink Meme IV fill.  "Wheels go up in thirty, but they sneak off for a quickie in Garcia's office anyway."  Reid/Garcia, oneshot.


Midmorning Delight

Author's Note: A kink meme IV fill that I did a few months ago. Just now getting around to claiming the ones I wrote.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or anything else copyrighted, for that matter.

Prompt: Reid/Garcia- Wheels go up in thirty, but they sneak off for a quickie in Garcia's office anyway. Bonus points if someone on the team, not knowing that they're hooking up inside, starts knocking on the door asking if Garcia knows where Reid is.

-/-/-

"Alright, everyone, wheels up in 30." Hotch said, shutting the file in front of him and standing up from his spot at the round table.

The team dispersed, moving to ready themselves for a case in Wyoming. Garcia shut her laptop and turned to see Reid and Morgan were lagging behind. "Reid, can I show you something in my office? Part of that case I was looking over." Garcia asked, looking at the genius through her lashes.

"Ah- sure, yeah." Reid nodded and suddenly scooped everything up and swiped it into his bag.

Morgan cocked an eyebrow at the younger agent's uncharacteristic untidiness before turning his flirtations grin on Garcia. "Don't tell me I'm being replaced, sweetness."

The tech grinned right back as she headed for the door with Reid. "Sorry, hot stuff, but I need the good doctor to consult on this one."

With that, the two walked calmly to Garcia's office, shutting and locking the door behind themselves. Reid dropped his messenger bag on the table and turned back to Garcia. "I thought I got to consult on _all_ you, ahm- cases?" He asked, sauntering up to Garcia and placing his arms around her waist.

"Look at you, talking in euphemisms," Garcia teased. "And you _do_. But he doesn't know that."

"Probably for the best." Reid replied, guiding Garcia up against the only clear expanse of wall in her lair. "Or he might have some idea of what we're doing right now… Actually, should we even be doing what we're doing right now?"

Garcia grinned and cupped her hand against the front of Reid's trousers, where she could feel his half-hard cock. "I don't feel your lower half complaining." She pushed the palm of her hand down harder and smiled at her lover's gasp. "Now let's finish what we started earlier."

Reid didn't require any further encouragement, bringing his lips to hers and pressing his tongue between them. Earlier that morning there had been heated kisses against the same piece of wall before they had been interrupted by JJ's knock and announcement of a case. They had sat through the briefing both hot and bothered, exchanging glances across the table when no one was looking and they were now making good on those silent promises.

Garcia moaned into the kiss as she felt Reid's fully awakened arousal press directly against her crotch and she rolled her hips against it. "How long do we have?" She gasped when they broke apart for air.

"15 minutes, tops." Reid answered, just as breathless as he worked the button of his cords.

He slid his pants and boxers down to his thighs as Garcia hiked up her skirt and allowed Reid to pull her purple heart-patterned panties to her knees. They plunged into another tongue-tangling kiss and Reid slid smoothly into her. Garcia bit down on his lip as he pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in, setting a racing but rewarding rhythm.

Then, just as they were really losing themselves in the movement, a sharp knock came on the door. Eyes widening, the tech and genius listened as Hotch's voice filtered through. "Garcia, have you seen Reid?"

Surprised but unable to stop by this point, Reid continued on as Garcia was torn between answering Hotch and releasing the low moan that was bubbling up in her chest. "Garcia?" Hotch knocked again and turned the knob against the lock.

_Like something out of someone's bizarre fantasy_, Garcia thought momentarily, _My boyfriend pounding away inside while my boss pounds away outside…_ She forced down the giggle at the ridiculous thought and cleared her throat. "Yeah, he's in here with me." She called out, hoping her voice didn't give them away.

"Well, I need to speak with him about the case. Can I come in?" Hotch called through.

Reid took a breath before speaking, so as to answer without panting. "Garcia just wanted me to review something for her. We're almost done." He replied.

"Oh, no we're not." Garcia muttered, quiet enough that Hotch wouldn't hear.

The genius glanced at her desperately, then placed a hand on the back of her thigh, guiding her leg out of one half of her underwear and lifting it to his hip to hold it there, allowing him greater access. Garcia gasped at the new sensation then called back to Hotch, "Yeah, we're almost done." She paused to catch her breath and continued. "I'll send him right up to your office afterwards."

They could only imagine the look he was giving the door but he finally answered. "Alright. Remember, we're leaving in 15."

"Got it." Reid called, pulling Garcia's leg up a bit higher, watching as she bit her lip to muffle her cry of pleasure.

Hotch said nothing else and they assumed he had walked away, paying him no more attention. Another few minutes of their frantic pace had Reid coming, his mouth opened in a silent exclamation. Garcia followed soon after as Reid continued pumping his hips through his release.

They stood braced against each other and panting, exchanging a few more breathless kisses before Reid had the presence of mind to release Garcia's leg and pull out. They righted their clothes before meeting in another kiss, this one tender and chaster than the others. "You're beautiful, you know." Reid said suddenly, backing away slightly to look at her.

"Is that the post-coital glow talking or are you hoping for round two?" Garcia asked, arching a brow at him.

"No, I just- you really are and I want to make sure I tell you." He smiled before adding, "Frequently."

"Aw, sugar, I don't need anyone to tell me what I already know… It is nice to hear, though." Garcia pecked him on the lips before turning him towards the door. "Now, go on, our fearless leader is waiting."

Reid unlocked the door and opened it, jumping in surprise when Garcia smacked his rear before he could walk out. "Make sure you come back from saving the world my gorgeous genius and we'll have an encore upon your return." She told him.

The agent sent one last smile her way before heading for Hotch's office, Garcia's promise still in mind.


End file.
